Placidity
by unannalome7
Summary: A little glance to the future of the Castle's. There's something Lily needs. Something has happened while she was abroad. It started as a really short shot of what it would be many years after the 7 years gap at the season finale, now a little more extended story. First time writing fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Lily is curled up in the couch with her. With one hand under her chin and on her clavicle, with her head over her chest, listening to her heartbeat, and all the length of her grown-up body along with hers, a much older one.

There would be pretty much nothing more interesting to say if it wasn't for the fact that Lily is now nineteen and she just came from her trip to the UK. And the first thing she did when she came downstairs from having a shower and putting her PJ's is sit down on the couch beside her, and then make herself more comfortable by stretching along her side. One minute after and with a calm, slow motion she has put her head between her chest and her neck and breathed her in.

She is like her. Independent, not too touchy-feely at every moment, but today… today she is cuddling up because she missed me, and she said so, but I can guess there's something more in there. Something happened in these practically three months of her work-away experience. But for now, I am content to be-

-Mommy- Lily sighs-

At peace.

And that's enough for her heart to melt immediately.

She has just been brought back mentally to the way that simple word sounded from her little girl's lips the first time, almost eighteen years ago now.

And that's enough for her too.

To know that her daughter has missed her more than she lets her know.

Because she is like her. And it's hard to make her talk about her feelings or offering a soft hug.

But then, with one mere utterance or one little touch on a peculiar stormy afternoon after too long without seeing each other, with the clatter of the rain drops combined with the vibrations of the wind banging against the window glass, and the chattering of the boys in their room, bickering one another, the calm _tap tap tap_ of her husband's laptop keys, she believes she has to be the happiest woman in the whole world.


	2. Chapter 2

She takes her trainers from the hallway's closet and exhales while she puts them on.

The last time she did this, she was in the other side of the world and was feeling really really alone.

Now she is at home. And still feels bad, remarkably bad, but at least she knows which way she has to go to not get mugged.

She does not know why she felt that going to the UK to work would be a good idea, yet.

Eleven months were how many time she would have had to be there.

There were three until she realized she was truly unhappy.

It's raining tonight, just as the day before, and that is alright with her. She just needs something to do, if she can't sleep, it's the least she can do, and going for a run is the only thing that right now will make her forget why she felt the need to come back eight months earlier than predicted.

She starts faster than she should, because later she knows that that will make breath with difficulty, but just the feeling of the raindrops on her face, of being alone in these streets she knows so well, makes her mood better. So she is concentrating on anything but her limited time in Wales.

Soft drops of rain falling, revealing themselves into a path from her forehead, to her nose, then going to her mouth to finally fall to the ground from her chin. That stays the same way through all of her time running.

It helps her clear her mind, but still doesn't understand if returning home was the greatest of the ideas, either.

Her head is a mess, is a black-and-white pattern on thoughts.

She steps through the front door and immediately her senses are telling her that she is not alone. Walking cautiously to the sofa, she is not surprised at all when she recognizes the features of her mother in the dim light she must have turned on. With long legs stretched in front of her, back against the cushions on the arm of the sofa and head supported by her hand, her eyes are tracking down every move her daughter takes.

Lily spots a small towel over the couch, her mom must have left it there for her, and in seconds she is a little less wet from the rain that is showering the streets outside. Her PJ's pants are also in there, and in a quick action her long leggings and socks are on the floor and she is putting on her comfy pyjama. Still with the long-sleeved shirt on –raincoat shed by the front door- and her pony-tail swinging side-to-side she sits down beside her mother's feet and lifts her hand to place it on top of her ankle and then, looks straight in to her mom's eyes, and she knows it's time.

Kate never imagined that being a mother required so much patience. When minutes passed by, she thought that Lily was not going to talk, but then the sweet soft voice of her daughter startled her:

-I feel terrible, you know. – Lily was looking directly to her mom's feet, head down. – I really thought it was going to be great, that I was going to be great, and I would be able to make it on my own. I'm quite disappointed in myself. – her face was now turned towards her, but without making connection with her eyes.

-Lil...− sighed Kate− come here− she reached with her arms out and pulled her into an embrace.

Just like the day before, with her little girl in her arms, but now trying to think about something reassuring to tell her daughter. Her coming home earlier had been a total surprise, when on Sundays they made the weekly Skype to know and ask, she seemed fine, great actually when she explained about the gatherings with the people she met there, it's true that with Castle commented that she appeared tired, but they thought it was normal and didn't give any more importance. And now, when she explained how she was feeling, it was breaking her heart.

Then, she spoke with a strong and yet gentle voice to get her attention:

−Listen, that you didn't make it through the eleven months it doesn't mean anything. You made it three, and what is important here is not how many months you have been away, is the path that you have crossed to be here now, and not just literally. The experience you've gained, all the people you've met, the friends you have won along the way –Lily's body tensed the moment she pronounced the word 'friends', but she just let it go, supposing is was hard for her to talk about that− all the new things I am sure you have learnt, the maturity. And it's so good that you realized you didn't want to be there anymore. That gives me even more reasons to know that you are now a grown-up and can decide whether you are not happy somewhere, you put end to that, if there is no need for you to stay there, of course. If that was making you unhappy, close that book and try another one, until you find one that you like and that you enjoy. So it's the same for this, you don't have the necessity to be doing that, you chose it because you thought it would be great, alright, you found out that it wasn't so what, you go and try another thing, that's the way you are going to really know if you like something or not, by trying it. You were so brave by doing so, and I can't be more proud of you. And what? You only were there for three months? It doesn't mean you are a failure, just that you have to keep looking for the thing that makes you feel truly good with yourself. And while you are attempting to find it, you will be winning alongside the path, and there would not be always good things, but from the bad you can learn too. –

She stays quiet for a moment, just listening to her daughter's breathing and to make sure everything she has said sinks in her mind, and then – Lily of mine… what in the end is worth is what makes you satisfied, and joyful, what makes you smile, and for sure you are going to get tired finding it… but for those feelings? Trust me, is so deserving. –Lily sighs and snuggles more into her and then she feels the tiniest of the nods and that brings a smile into her face right away.

−When you look at it like that… you are right, and it's true that I will have more chances to go abroad and discover, explore and find… but it is not that- it's just that I really thought that I will be living alright on my own, because I'm so independent when I'm in here and I just had so high hopes on this, on me− her voice cracks at that

−Oh my sweet girl… but it's so different to being independent while you are here, surrounded by everything you know that being in there.

−Yeah, I know but I didn't expect it to be so different and difficult for me and –a small, soppy smile started to form in her face and Kate thought how much she has missed them, these ones, learnt from her father− I didn't expect to miss you so much guys− and that evokes a grin in her too and she tries to hide it before her daughter lifts her head, but it is too late and soon both of them are having a staring competition with each other but with smiles glued on their faces.

Kate put her hand on Lily's arm giving it a little squeeze with love, and the later lied down again, but Beckett sensed that Lily was still tense of when she has told her about the people she met and friends she made, in spite everything she has said until now she believes she feels there's something more going on with her, but she knows better than to force her to explain anything.

After a while and with both of them on the verge of falling sleep again, Kate remembers it was after 4 a.m. when she woke up and now it was taking its toll with them being all warm and cosy, so she took advantage of the situation and asked innocently: did something more happen these months? Maybe with someone?

A/N: I wasn't expecting to continue with this, but the words couldn't calm down, so I wrote and this is it. I will continue to post about this story until I think it's good enough to entretain a little. I hope you like it. Have in mind, it takes a lot of time to write something, think when it is not in your first or second language, so very sorry in advance if you see evident mistakes with prepositions, for example. I always look for them and look for the right word but I am not perfect and I just do this because I really like to write in english (more than spanish). I have faith that you are going to like it, if not, I am sorry for making you waste your time. Either way, leave some comment, it's my first story so it will be a relieve to read your opinions or corrections :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N at the end.**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

−Mom, I'm really tired, I am going to sleep, okay? Good night.

After receiveing a delicate kiss on the cheek, Kate watched her daughter climbing the stairs, and stayed there, still thinking about their conversation. Without knowing how to react to this quick-scape of Lily. And assuming that for sure she has made the exact same move in the past. And that her daughter was now hiding something.

She knew that her mom would have guessed that something was off. But still didn't think it would be this quickly. She doesn't feel ready to explain what happened with Mark. It is hard for her to open up to people and reveal anything that comes to her mind or that takes place in her life. It just doesn't come out when asked, don't want to give it more importance that it has, so she just doesn't. It was simple like that, whenever something occurred she underwent it on her own. But this…, this time she didn't think she could go on with her life without explaining it to her mother.

Thinking about it, lost in thought, at last, sleep reclaimed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning while preparing herself for the day ahead, she tried to listen to any sounds coming from downstairs of whom she may encounter there.

Only the keys of a laptop could be heard. Content and relaxed, thinking that it was her dad, Lily padded softly and descended the stairs.

Kate was working in her computer, last minute arrangements, while Castle and the boys had gone to a boy-day out around the city.

−Oh, hi mom−said Lily surprised, on top of the bottom step on the stairs.

−Hi Lil! It's good you're here, −said Kate turning her face toward her daughter−I'm almost finished with these last-minute details, so I thought we could go for a walk and have some hot chocolate. We are alone until at least dinner time, and I don't have anything more to do. That's if you haven't made any plans to meet your friends alredy. –She knew she was rambling, but with her not-so-subtle, sudden question last night she scared her off and the last thing she wanted is to make her feel uncomfortable again.

Lily was smiling on the inside on her mom's scattered offer to spend the day together, but she sensed she was nervous and fidgety about it. Worried about her. So she cracked a smile and answered:

−Don't worry mom, I still haven't told anyone I'm back, I wanted to take some days on my own−she looked away for a moment and then returned her sight to Kate− and that hot chocolate sounds great with this cold, misty day.

Her mom broke to a smile instantly and it gleamed as if it was the best news ever.

−Okay, perfect! Let me just grab my shoes and coat. – she said at the same time she saved the doc and closed the laptop.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

−Do you know what happened to your sister while abroad? Any of you talked to her, I know you did Skypes without us. – Castle arched his eyebrow, directing the words to his boys.

Reece and Jack were surprised when their dad abruptly change the topic of conversation and asked that. Stopping mid-munch, swallowing and leaving the rest of his chocolate muffin in the plate, Reece gave a pointed look to his brother in front of him, giving himself time to think if they really should explain what they knew about it or just pass it off and change the subject again.

A frown arose in Jack's forehead and with a slight look to his brother knew, that both of them, were wondering the same question: _was it their place to explain?_

−We know something, but we don't really think it's our situation to tell. − Jack said finally.

Reece interjected −We thought it wouldn't be such a big deal, she explained it to us on the first weeks of her stay, and didn't mention it anymore so we didn't really even think it would cause problems. Well, maybe it's not that at all, but we can have a sparse idea considering the little she explained.

Castle frowned, the same way Jack before. Now he **really** wanted to know what happened with her daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The steam of the hot chocolate went upwards and into her nostrils, carrying with it the delicious smell of chocolate.

Pretty coloured and comfortable, padded cushions decorating these agreeable armchairs, made of this coffee shop one of Lily's favourite.

Cosy, warm ambient surrounded them. The rich smell of coffee. The low, melodious voices of unknown people, secluding them in their little area formed by a large shelf with different books and vintage kitchen utensils, three little wooden tables, each one in between two of this cushy, comfy armchairs.

Going along the weather, two hot chocolates -whipped cream on top- and two Christmassy gingerbread cookies occupied the little table separating their chairs.

After reaching a little of the whipped cream with the broken arm of the cookie and savouring the united flavours on her tongue, Lily said:

−I talked about him with Jack and Reece. It was one of the first weeks I was there. In fact, it was just a silly comment and didn't really give much importance so I told them. –

She sighs and drinks a little of her cup.

Kate is watching her. This is exactly what she wanted, a calm, relaxed atmosphere, where she could feel comfortable enough to explain a little further and keep talking about it as they were doing last night, but it really wasn't her intention when she asked Lily to spend time with her.

−Lil, you don't have to explain now if you don't want to, I am not pressuring you. We came here to have a good time together, if it saddens you to talk about it, just don't tell me, I want you to enjoy this time with me, especially after these three months without seeing each other. –

She offered a tight smile, intending to reassure her.

−No, mom, I really need to explain this. It's been burdening me since it happened… and I just don't know if I'm being an idiot for giving it so much importance then and now or if the combination of this with everything else has changed me in some way, made me choose to come back, I just know that I am really confused about every little thing and have to talk to someone− answered Lily in a rush to then look away again, unable to meet Kate's eyes.

She noticed the expectation, the questions and anticipation in her moms' eyes, so she figured a good way to start, and took a deep breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** hi! I am sorry for the delay on posting this, I went away 1 week to Edinburgh and HighIslands (gorgeous, by the way) and didn't really have time to write and make corrections, etc. The next part is already started, promise it won't be long until posted. I am happy that a bunch of you followed the story, thank you. I am still unsure of this (always the insecurity when showing something I write), but I post it anyway, it's really good to feel that someone is interested in more of this, and it encourages me to keep posting. I am excited to tell you that I now have a plan for this story, know what I want to say and that I am writing a one-shot of something completely different!

Hope you like this and that it makes you stick to the story. Thank you very much for your support.

PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE next chapter soon!

Anna.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading and waiting. Hope you like it.**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

−This is a really happy nineteen-year-old girl from New York, super excited about going abroad to South Wales for a period of one year on a work-away experience. Nervous, of course, but really _really_ eager, enthusiastic, delighted with this new adventure.

With a total of two suitcases, one larger than the other, and a hand bag, she entered through the doors of what it would be her new home. Accompanied by her host-mom, she crossed the threshold to her new room; bright orange surprised her, a queen-sized bed on one wall, large windows opposite it covered with floral-patterned curtains, a white shelf fixed on the other wall, and a considerable big wardrobe beside it. –

She stopped talking, her look as if she still was in that room, not in the coffee shop with her mom in NY again, she looks like she is dreaming, or in some time in that room when something was happening.

Kate was surprised at first when her very _smart_ daughter used the third person as if explaining a tale, it was a way to put distance between herself and whatever happened those months that hurt her so much.

She noticed Lily coming back to her, taking another sip of the chocolate and regaining the lead on the story:

−Taking care of two eight-year-old girls, walking them to school, picking them up, preparing their snacks, dropping them off at swimming lessons and ballet. As housework, prepare their lunch and dinner one day weekly and staying with them until the mom came home late at night. All of that was what this girl was supposed to do, it was more like a nanny –to the astonishment of her family-.

Wide eyed, still in a haze by the difference of everything, pony tail in place, comfy jeans and a t-shirt already put on, the next day she walked in the kitchen from where the voices were coming, ready for details she had yet to be explained about: where things went, where was the school, swimming-pool, etc. The girls didn't start school until two days from the day she arrived, perfect to make her feel more secure about how everything worked and was before the routine started.

The family consisted of the mom, the two girls and a twenty-one-year-old man, brother of the girls, currently living in the campus's of college. Mark− Kate noticed a certain tightness in her voice, but with no intention of stopping her, didn't say anything− didn't go much home, just on weekends and sometimes a couple of days to have lunch.

It was the first time the family used a live-in girl (nanny) to take care of the girls. No more explanations were given, and the girl didn't want to pry so she commented no more about that topic, and so both the new-arrived and the family had to get used to everything that was going to be so very new. −

She looked directly into her mom's eyes, then.

−She felt alone. It's true that by a Facebook page of foreigners working in South Wales and more particular in the area she was living, she had met some people, but they didn't connect with her, she felt left out, and were actually kind of stressing her out, with their questions and planning for the future months of her stay. She also discovered that the closest city was farther away than expected, with really difficult combinations to arrive there by public transport if she didn't want to spend half her salary in train tickets.

She didn't like it.

At all.

It was cold. Streets so dark at night and buses that didn't come when they were supposed to. It all was making of her time there a bad ordeal.

The first few weeks flew by, they were all about the excitement of discovering new things, learning the way everything was done. The girls were not the perfect example for ''good girls'' but she didn't really expect extremely well-behaved eight-years-old.

Past practice with children had given the girl more patience and serenity on difficult situations with them−

Kate knew pretty well that patience her daughter was talking about. Besides of taking her early responsibility as _big sister_ when her brothers were born, Lily had also been an instructor on a summer campsite, planning activities, playing games, etc. with kids from four to nine years-old, they were really fond with her, and that encouraged Lily on taking this job as child caretaker.

She nods, reassuring Lily to continue.

−Because of that enthusiasm and eagerness of the first weeks, the distinct things to what she was used to and some bad-manners from the girls, were overlooked, and didn't give much importance.

But three weeks later, when the routine had settled in her life again and she noticed all those changes were not something she wanted to excuse, when she was really getting tired of being treated so badly, when the girls kept telling her to go back to her country, to go away, that she was not their mother, and they wouldn't accept her job and her stay there; overall was changing the girl from the happy, cheerful girl to a more serious, sadder one. –

She looked away, a little embarrassed by the tearing up her eyes have surprisingly done.

She took some deep breaths and looked at her mother. Mistake. She knew that explaining all of this would make her mother gander her with pity, feel sorrow for her, and it made her feel distressed as if her problems were the worst thing ever. She didn't want that, she didn't want shame, she just wanted to explain and eventually move on, and not give it more significance than it had.

Finally, after a few minutes of just taking all in and swallowing a huge glup of chocolate, she continued:

−The fact of not knowing anything around her, neither anyone for that matter, of being let down by the mother, doing nothing to ameliorate the situation with the girls once presented with it, and of really _really_ missing her family (much more she was counting on) was concering the girl, thinking that her experience there would be ending far too soon.

At that point, Kate had shifted herself so she was half-sitting and half-leaning on the little table, surprised by the depth of the sadness her daughter was narrating her experience with.

They had known something was wrong with the girls and the mother, but she hadn't explained much more, on the third day they asked about it, she had waved it off telling it was all much better and nothing to worry about anymore.

If she had been aware of all the pain it was causing her, she would have gone there herself and brought her back in the first plane, her _mama-bear_ instincts kicking in, but her beloved daughter was nineteen now and she understood, along with Castle, that they had to let her on her own, live and see, experience. Fall down and rise. And of course they would be there when she wanted them to be (even when she doesn't too), but they assumed they had to let her fly away, and then permit her come back to the nest by herself.

So they did just that, and what Kate needed, wanted to do right on that moment was to pick her up and bring her to her side, and hold her until god knew when. She realized she couldn't (at least, not there, not now), so the closest thing to it was wrap her hands around her daughter's hoping, that way, it would make her feel her love and her support through them.

Lily startled when she felt warmth, delicate hands wrapped around hers, so lost in those past days she was.

She looked into her mother's eyes and knew that now that she had started explaining she wouldn't stop, so taking the lead again and still feeling the affection around her hands, the next words sprang again:

−So she talked with the other girls she met by the Facebook page, they were nannies too, and vaguely explained her position, wanting to know what their opinions were about it and maybe some advice they could give her. They told her that the first few weeks and months were the worst; you are trying to get used to everything, to live with some strangers, to get accustomed to their every-day and to miss your family and friends, of course, but those weeks could be pretty good too; discovering, visiting, meeting new people, eating different food, learning other traditions, etc. they also told her that working with a family that is new in having a live-in nanny is a disadvantage when the children are older, because they don't like that some stranger is bossing them around and prying in their lives, so is difficult for sure at first, then they can grow fond of you.

Or not.

The pressure of these girls over her was big, they were older, far more experienced, some of them with degrees on children's education, others had been doing that job for quite some time, so being there was awkward, besides they didn't help her, the opposite, they made her more nervous about everything. –

Taking a look around the coffee shop, Lily noticed that they had been sitting there for longer than she usually stayed in cafes.

Strangers came, sat and go. All of them completely unaware of what was happening in their little cosy corner of armchairs and hands laced together.

Those minutes she took, gave her some time to register and go over everything she wanted to tell her mother. She realized she was no longer feeling so confident that explaining about Mark was a good idea, at least not everything that happened in between, anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got out and into the street, yellow, green, red and brown leaves received them. Its circular motion, they flying away, coming their direction, dropping to the ground. Typical image of Autumn afternoons.

She liked Autumn, the fallen leaves on the floor, they stepping over them following its correspondent path, crunching beneath their feet.

Cold air wriggled in between her neck and the tiny hole her scarf made, shivers curling in her spine, tinting her cheeks pink.

Shifting toward her mom, seeking warmth, she laced their arms together.

Non-spoken words understood, just with a look, Kate knew Lily was no longer comfortable in there, so making a move, breakfast already paid, she stood up and began putting her coat and scarf.

Looking sideways, knowing that her daughter was entirely grateful at her for not saying anything, for leaving her space, waiting for her.

Always waiting for her.

With the chilly breeze, few little drops of rain startled them, hurrying their pace to get home.

Grey clouds threatening to leave them wet any moment, Lily adjusted her beanie with her free hand.

Kate heard a faint sigh, followed by soft words:

−On top of that… I fell in love. –

Risking a peek to her mom's face, instead of her returning the look, she felt her mom tightening her arm against her own jacket, heartening her decision to let her talk, to make her feel free to explain whatever she wanted to, that she was not being pushed.

And Lily loved that.

She passed her arm around Kate's body, hugging her side-way and walking all along.

Feeling comforted.

Loved.

Supported.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **TBC**_

 **Sorry for any mistakes, I've reviewed it a few times, but maybe some of them are there.**

 **Anna.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Flashback.**_

 **Thursday,** **July 28th, 2016.**

 _She is sitting comfortably at the office's desk, sipping her tea and writing in her notebook. Lost in thought, she startles and jumps slightly when a deep male voice arrives to her ears:_

 _-Hi. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you._

 _Turning around she stands up from her chair and goes to the door where a young man is gazing amused at her._

 _-Hi. Don't worry, I just wasn't expecting someone at this hour. –She says looking at her watch. –I'm Lily, by the way. The new nanny. –_

 _She says offering a small, shy smile and her hand to shake._

 _-Mark. Nice to meet you, Lily. – He too cracks a smile for her. Shaking her hand at the same time._

 _An uncomfortable silence, of not knowing what to say, settles in between them._

 _Is the first week of being here. She is still trying to get used to everything and discovering all of what is new around her. When exhaustion is not yet weighing heavily on her shoulder. It's the first time she has seen him. The host-mom told her about him but didn't really give much importance, just so she knew that she may be seeing him at home some times._

 _Emerald eyes staring at her. Expecting._

 _A light brown lock of hair hangs loosely on his forehead. In wait to be put into place again._

 _Faint traces of cologne reaching her nose. Daring her closer._

 _She is almost hypnotized by all of it. By him._

 _-Well… I was just writing something, if you don't mind me being here, I would like to continue with it now._

 _-Oh! No, of course. Go on. I will be eating here today; do you want me to call you when I have it prepared? – He asks sheepishly._

 _-That would be great. Thanks. – giving a pleased look and a tight closed-lip smile. She goes back to her sit and starts her doings again, but she can still feel her presence in the room; before she has time to twist around and ask what's wrong she hears the door being closed._

 _She can breathe again since he entered the room._

 _Failing to resume what she was writing, the revolution of thoughts crossing her mind drives her crazy for half an hour until she hears her name being called from downstairs. She startles- again- and goes to check herself to the mirror of the bathroom and wash her hands before going to the kitchen._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _-So, how are you doing here? Do you like this?_

 _They have moved from the kitchen table to the comfy armchairs in the lounge, each with a cup of hot tea. They have yet to stop doing small talk and start talking about something else, Lily is thinking about it when he asks the "big question"._

 _She doesn't really know what to say. Being as reserved as she is, will he believe her when she says the typical "everything is fine"? Or does she need to tell him about the things she is noticing don't fit well in her common routine?_

 _Oh gosh Lily! Stop eating your head about this nonsense and answer once for all!_

 _-I've been only here one week, I think I am doing fine and I kind of like all of this, but I guess it's too soon to know anything for sure. − she finally says, sipping from her cup afterwards -and burning her tongue in the process-._

 _It's not as she doesn't expect him to ask that, but it is a little difficult to explain the feeling she has right now, and it's not like she is going to unravel her darkest secrets (if she actually had) to him, someone she just met, and with whom she has no trust at all. Right? Private as she is. Right?_

 _-Yeah, you're right. I just wanted to tell you that you can talk to me whenever you want. In fact, I will give you my number so you can text me when you feel like it, and we could meet too…− he finishes faltering on the lasts words, seeing as Lily's eyes have gone from normal to wide when he has said about getting her his number and placing the little piece of paper on the arm of her chair and realizing her expression. – Is something wrong?_

 _-What? Oh, no, no, don't worry, just thinking− clasped lips replace the soft smile she has worn all over their meal, her eyes avoiding his, jumping from one shelf to the next one._

 _Again that silence descends over them. He eventually decides is better if he goes and says:_

 _-Okay− he sighs−Okay then. I am going to leave now; I have to be at work in an hour. Maybe I will come by in the morning, tomorrow. Will I see you, or are you going somewhere?_

 _She is just staring at him. She can't seem to stop looking at him._

 _Hearing only the last part of what he said, she answers:_

 _-No, I'm still unpacking my suitcases, so I will be here. – she finishes with that, and her tight smile appears again on her delicate face._

 _-Alright. See you tomorrow, then. Bye. –he says cheerfully, walking to the door._

 _-Bye._

 _Lily stands from her sit, takes his and her cups and places them in the kitchen sink, then gets everything she needs to prepare the snack for the girls._

 _On her reverie, she misses hearing the door shut firmly after Mark._

 _She is all but lost on her thoughts. Thinking briefly that it's been quite some time since she has been so gone in a person. A male-person. And that it's going to be fun having him in here._

 _In the end, a petite smile is formed on her face. And a tuneful melody is escaping from her lips._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **A/N:** Hope you like it. I think there are some expressions/idioms that you (english speakers) wouldn't say, but I don't really find the correct ones, I hope you understand it well and appreciate it anyway. Thanks. New update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N at the end.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _One day_

 _the pain_

 _in your heart_

 _will leave,_

 _and the hole it dug_

 _will be the_

 _perfect space_

 _for a beautiful_

 _garden._

\- _RH Fowler._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Singing the song and dancing along the beat, she misses the sound of the front door opening and closing, how the young man sheds his shoes by it and pads quietly to where she is ironing in the lounge._

 _Pop music reaching his ears, her voice accompanying it._

 _He steps through the threshold and lets himself be supported by the door's frame. Strong arms crossed over his chest. Staring (almost creepily) at her, amused, and realising that she hasn't seemed to be aware of his presence, he finally goes to announce himself, but before the first word has left his mouth, he hears:_

 _I know you are there. What are you doing here so early? –she says as if they had known each other for years. And she doesn't even turn around, just takes a peek over her shoulder and turns back to the jumper she is ironing._

 _He cannot believe she knew he was there and yet continue singing and dancing. It's as if she has lost all of yesterday's shyness and a more relaxed person has replaced her._

 _How… How did you know I was here? You didn't stop singing. By the way, you should not be a singer− he says crumpling his nose and stepping in front of her on the other side of the ironing board._

 _She lets out a laugh and starts humming again. Ignoring what he said._

 _He shakes his head and goes to get something to drink._

 _Do you want something to drink? I am having a beer._

 _Mm−she hums− No, thanks. I have enough with the bottle of water. – she lets a little smile be seen on her features and takes another shirt to iron._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _I told you yesterday I was going to come earlier. I don't have class today, so I will be going to work in the afternoon. You weren't listening to me. – he says, stretching himself on the sofa and raising an eyebrow._

 _Lily just shrugs her shoulders and starts humming again. Sometime later she says:_

 _Are you staying for lunch, then? − at his nod, she asks like nothing− are… are you coming here after work? − she says now a little more unsure of herself._

 _He made the act of thinking about it, but he knew he would be coming here and sleeping here tonight too._

 _I'm going to stay until tomorrow morning, then I am going to my classes. I think the first is at 9:30 so I will have to go early, maybe around the time you get out with the girls to go to school. –_

 _Lily was thinking that today was the first day he stayed since she was here, and was almost excited about it. Little butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She did not know why. Yet._

 _Oh… okay− she uttered. Another brief smile was on her face and then she was on her way to tidy up and clean the dishes from the morning._

 _He is following her around the house, literally._

 _When she has enough of that she turns around abruptly, him almost colliding with her, and says:_

 _Why are you walking after me all the time? Don't you have anything more interesting to do? – she asks a little irritated, raising her eyebrow._

 _Not really− says Mark smirking_

 _Ugh! You are stressing me out doing that. Can you please stop? –she says, turning to go to the kitchen._

 _What are you going to eat? –ignoring what she has said again –Can I eat with you? –_

 _Lily looks at him as he has grown a second head. Why is he asking that? It's his house._

 _Of course you can, why wouldn't you?_

 _You said I was annoying you, maybe you want some space. – shrugging his shoulders, he breaks eye contact, shy._

 _Lily thinks it's cute and decides to give him an opening. with a soft smile and kind eyes she says_

 _Don't worry, you can join me. I thought some spaghetti with small pieces of ham and I guess there should be some parmesan cheese to grate. Is that okay? – she asks while putting herself on tiptoes to look for the cheese in the fridge._

 _He thinks she's adorable and that he is falling for a girl that barely knows._

 _That's great Lil, thanks. –_

 _She just smiles and goes to fix the ingredients._

 _Do you want me to help you? – he says when he realizes he is just standing there, watching her._

 _If you want to grate the cheese_

 _Alright_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Working together, they have their meal fixed in 20 minutes and now are sitting in front of each other, eating silently, secretively glancing one another._

 _She breaks the silence_

 _What do you study in college?_

 _I'm in the last year to become a history teacher. –he smiles at her proudly_

 _And she is instantly caught in what he is explaining about the degree. And –is true- she never imagined him studying that._

 _Within minutes they are talking non-stop about everything that came into their minds._

 _Each other so different in many, many ways that they fit together so, so strongly._

 _It is a connection felt immediately in both of them. Neither says anything about it or acts accordingly to it._

 _Well, that way until the third week._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

−We were so different… I really never thought it could work out, even being friends… we had a strange relation− Lily said scrunching her nose and looking at her mother.

Kate saw Lily's eyes become alight when she started talking about Mark, but now they had a little glister of sadness that she could relate to, while listening to her.

−But we had so much fun together… I think it was the only thing− she sighed and broke the eye contact− the only good thing in those months− she chuckles and shakes her head with a way that makes Kate look at her oddly, wanting to know more and waiting for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N. I will try to post the next chapter soon, I have the story line for the next one, just have to write it down . Sorry for any mistakes and the delay in posting it. Thanks to everyone that follows/favorites this story, you encourage me everyday. Thank You!**

 **Anna.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N. Please read!**

 **In the last chapter, the dashes I put to start the conversations didn't appear. Sorry about that, the document manager just didn't recognize it when I put them, I know it was a little confusing to read, sorry.**

 **So a little explanation for you to understand better this chapter: italics for flashbacks to when Lily was living in S. Wales. If it's not in italics but it's not divided by the XXX it's because they are thoughts (what they were thinking during that time). Not in italics but separated by XXX means nowadays. I think two of the last chapters were like this and I didn't really know if you could understand them well, so maybe this helps. Also, this first scene contains some lyrics from different songs- don't own them, just writing them down 'cause they fit really good with the setting. Last thing! it changes from first person to third person in a couple of paragraphs, sorry if you don't like the variations (only at the beginning).**

 **You will see I leave a moment of non-italics = what's happening now, a little in hanging… It will be the first scene for the next chapter, that will be posted a few days from now! I was more interested in finishing the scene in italics.**

 **Sorry for the long A/N. I think it was necessary to explain.**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 _Standing in a crowded space I find your face. You come and put your arms around me, whispering in my ear, sending shivers to all my body, that everything is going to be okay._ Well, if the author of the song couldn't be more right about what's happening right now to me…

 _You get a hold of my hand and take me to the centre of the room, where bodies are dancing to the beat._ I know what you have in mind.

 _This scare me. I should just walk away. But my feet don't seem to move. My heartbeat is fast._

 _He pouts, puppy eyes on his handsome face. I am standing there watching him, trying not to forget not to act following my heart, to think about what I am doing, what is happening at every minute, the buzz of the vodka I drank upon entering the house is going up to my head, reassuring myself that it was only so I could get warmed up a bit, to fight the chill from outside. And resisting very, very hard not to let slip the smile that's threatening to._

 _Tell me, love, why you aren't right for me. The song says loud._

 _He is more drunk than me. All of his shyness these past days we've been sharing is aside. He wasn't this bold on his moves with me, even talking to me._

 _She is awakened out of her reverie when she feels a strong arm around her waist and a big hand settling down on her lower back._

 _Come on, you know you have me wrapped up around your finger._ Oh! Wait, the song has changed, this one I'm sure I can't relate too, right?

Nice, two songs in a row where I could be the theme. Great. _Thinks Mark._

 _He offers a sincere smile, she runs her hand up and down the arm that's surrounding her._ My body is not listening to my brain, it is doing whatever it wants, why the hell is my hand caressing his arm? Lily, stop it, this is going to where you specially didn't want it going.

 _If you looked from the outside, you would think they are one more couple sharing an embrace in the middle of the dance floor._

 _Lily is dazed by the level of intimacy they are reflecting towards each other._

 _Looking over her lashes, she sees that he is staring at her. He catches sight of a beautiful blush rising to her cheeks when she is aware of the staring state he is in._

 _Then he sees, too, the change, the realization coming down on her, looking to where her hand is resting on the bulge of his bicep, moving it away rapidly, she separates from him, putting a safer distance in between their bodies._

 _She is scared._ I'm scared _. Doesn't want to risk starting anything or even falling for someone that she knows won't have any future, either if it's because her time in that house is going to be over in a couple of weeks or because she doesn't really think it could work or he could fall for her._

 _Rotating on her heels, she starts walking in the direction she reckons the front door is, feeling slightly overwhelmed by it all. The people moving, sweaty bodies in the warm ambient sticking her tank top to her skin making her uncomfortable, the pound of the music resounding inside her chest._

 _Mark is left alone, arms hanging limply on his sides, gaze following the slim figure of her friend, thoughts in whatever he has done wrong, in the why he cannot seem to talk to her about what's happening to him._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXX_

Keep walking.

Keep walking.

 _Fresh, cool air shocks her, goose bumps rising to the attention of it. Damn, she forgot her jacket inside._

Keep walking.

You are afraid.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Climbing on top of the little hill just across of the house where the party is still on, she sits down. Chilly grass is squashed under her bottom._

 _No more than five minutes after, soft footsteps can be heard, sounding over the not-so-loud music coming from the house and the dark, quiet night._

 _He stops not so far from her, his shadow seen atop the moon-lighted grass she is sitting on. Staying in silence, echoes of whatever song is now playing, reaching their ears._

 _She is waiting. So is him._

 _Waiting for what, exactly? Not the same. For sure._

 _He starts. Calm, not wanting to disturb the stillness of the night itself, neither the peace she now owns._

 _You wanted to come here tonight, right? You wanted to have a little fun, you said some time-off, outside the house would be okay. I didn't want you to feel forced to anything, Lily. – his voice sounds gruff, rough, sexy, all the drunkenness of before has seemed to have gone away. Nervous too._

 _She doesn't answer, doesn't think she needs to, just keeps looking to her feet._

 _I like you… a lot. –he sighs, taking a deep breath and changing the topic, Lily thinks, to control saying anything more that then, he will regret._

 _He sits beside her afterwards, stares to the front, to the views the gloom has left of the little town down the hill._

 _I can't − her voice is muffled by her arms crossed over her bent knees. Eyes looking at the front absently. – I'm thinking about going back home− she now turns her head to look at him, still over her arms._

 _Please, don't tell anything to your mother, I will do it on its time._

 _To say he has no words is an understatement. He surely was not expecting that. All the braveness he had inside the house, those moves and words falling from his lips, trying to convince her of something he thought she wanted too, is gone._

 _Looking intently into her eyes, hoping to see something to know she is kidding him. But no, she is all serious._

 _He sees her skin rising with shivers and remembers he brought her jacket with him._

 _Here− he says covering her with the jacket over her shoulders. She is not making any movements, just staring at him, seeming oblivious to the moment they are having._

 _She is thinking. Hard. The first thing he has said after spilling her plans of going home and is to her well-being_. Lily, are you sure you don't want to try staying some more time?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

−I'm telling you mom, I don't know if coming here was the best. My head is about to explode with all of these opposite thoughts! I didn't think it was going to be so difficult. I was, am in love with him, only in one month I fell hard for him and now I am here, and I didn't even…− breathing deeply she continues− I didn't even think how much it would hurt him, but now I am and I know how much because I can't get him out of my brain.

−Even though he didn't really know, he tried to understand me and get my mind off of it all and make me smile, and that's a good thing, right? And why am I so stupid to let it go, mom? – Kate lets Lily finish her rambling then, her daughter drops to the bed with a ragged breath and cuddles onto the stomach of her mother, relaxing at the caress of her mother's fingers through her hair.

Before Kate has de chance to say anything, she sees the large bulge of her husband coming from the office.

−Oh! Hey, here are two of my favourite girls… What's up Lilypad? – says Castle entering the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Okay, if that's what you want, then I'm okay with that− he says nonchalant, shrugging, to then get up and say –I'm going back home, is getting late. You want to come with me or are you going to stay here? –_

 _Lily is surprised by the change in his attitude, first he is all over her and now he does as if… as if nothing was going to happen inside the house on the party if she hadn't walked away. As if all of these days, talking, eating together have been just for the pass of his time. As if he didn't really mean what he said earlier about liking her._

And it hurts.

 _A response dies on her lips when she looks up to his face. It's tight, the tension radiating off his shoulders, visible, the retort of the why this switch on his mood, fading away._

 _Unfolding her legs, she stands up, taking the hand stretched out to help her. When she is on her feet, she tightens her hand inside of his, not wanting to break the connection, and starts walking the way home._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **Hope you like it. Sorry for any misspellings or mistakes with prepositions, etc. And thank you for reading. Leave a review, if you want.**

 **Anna.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. An important A/N will be at the bottom of the chapter. Thanks for reading.**

 _XXXXXXXXXXX_

− _Hey…− Lily jumps startled from where she is kneeling in front of her suitcase doing Tetris, trying to fit everything inside._

 _She whips around to find Mark leaning against the threshold, arms stretched out, hands in the pockets of the Levi's he is wearing._

− _Hi− she answers, glancing her shied eyes to the floor, getting up, she goes to sit on her bed, facing him, legs dangling from the edge of it._

− _Is everything okay? – Lily asks, surprised to see him there_

− _Yeah! Yeah… − comes his abrupt response − just wanting to see how you were doing with the packing process− he says, now looking slightly more relaxed, looking towards her suitcase, almost packed._

 _A rosy colour tints her cheeks and she answers:_

− _Oh, well just wondering how have I gathered so many things in such a short time – her throaty chuckle startles him, splaying an awkward silence that hangs in between._

− _So… this Friday, huh? Didn't think you would get a flight so soon−he says nervously, glancing around the room to see everything have banished from the shelves that not so long ago were filled with little treasures._

 _He directs one quick peek to her, but is all she needs to get up from her perch on the bed and close the distance between them, leaving only a small amount of space separating their bodies._

− _What do you mean with so soon? You have been gone two weeks, Mark, it's not that soon− Lily says, the colour of her cheeks again rising, and not from shyness this time− Besides, it was the first available one inside my pay-range… didn't want to extend my time here anymore than necessary. –_

 _A hush settles again in the wide-open space, all the other sounds stifled by the rhythm of each- others breathing, the only thing they can hear._

− _I already talked to my mom… she's pretty stressed, now having to start the process of looking for someone else all over again._

− _I know it's all seems kind of rushed, but believe me, if you were in my position you would want to go this soon too. Plus, in the contract it says that within two weeks of giving the heads –up to the parents, I can go, and on Friday it makes just two weeks since I told your mom, so I'm in my right. – comes her agitated answer._

 _Those two weeks since their moment outside the party, that night when they went home hand in hand and bid the good-nights, had served Lily to be more sure on her idea of going home. The morning after, full of courage, knowing he wasn't in the house anymore, she went to talk with the mom, not really expecting the words she told Lily, making her feel more awful with herself._

 _She is shocked when his almost-pleading voice reaches her ears,_

− _Don't go. Please._

− _I already have the flight_

− _But you haven't told your family, I know you, you haven't. I will repay you for the flight, but please, please, don't go. −_

 _Those pleads, they are confusing the shit out of her, and he has been doing that since they met, just confusing her, and it's really, really ending with her patience._

− _Why do you want me here so much, huh? I don't understand you− she says, shaking her head, and watching from the corner of her eye as he takes one more step forward. Close, so close._

 _His hand lifts from where it's hanging on his side, and he places it on her cheek._

− _Give me a chance to show you why do you have to stay here. − [With me], he lefts unsaid –_

 _Lily takes a step back from him, his hand falling again to hang loosely on his side, a look of disappointment already forming on his face._

− _Okay. If you think you can prove to me how ''good is living here'' [With you, she lefts unsaid], I will stay for as long as I feel happy again, but I don't really know how you are going to do this, you only have two days left, and really, the problem is not this job with the girls… it's… it's more complicated than that. – she knows she is rambling. The seconds after hearing herself say 'okay' with her jaw squared, too sure of herself, the sensation of losing her time has invaded her and she has scrambled to get herself out of the idea with a lame excuse. And unconsciously she has dig herself in a deeper hole._

− _Then what is it? I want to know, I want to help you feel happy here or wherever, I really want. I want to know all of you. We have shared good moments, moments of fun, of discovering new things together, of long walks around here, and I want to share more things with you, that's why I want to help you feel happy here. With me [not left unsaid, this time] and I think I can do it. –_

 _While talking he has started to get closer again and she now has the back of her knees against the side of the bed, just a little more and she can sit on it. So she does, tired of wanting to know herself what is that is going wrong. So surprised by his confession. She just sits slumped over the duvet, smooth beneath her, and exhales a big breath, eyes on her thighs where her hands are fidgeting with a little string of her leggings._

 _He sits down beside her, not really caring anymore about personal space, and puts a hand over hers, to stop the nervous twitch._

 _She starts with a quiet voice that makes him close more the distance between their bodies, and their shoulders touch, thighs pressed together._

− _I suppose I came here determined to prove my independence to my parents, but also to clear my mind a little− shaking her head, she looks now to the front, where on the shelve there is one last item yet to be put away. A frame, with a photo of her whole family in it. A present from them, before she went into the airport._

– _I didn't know what to do after high school, didn't really wanted to study a degree, and my parents kept giving those ideas of what to do, but I just wanted to think by myself and not to start something just because. So I thought, while I decide, I could do something else, and gain some experience… yeah, well, this is the result of that thought._

 _I had a friend who did something similar, it's called working as an au-pair, and she was so happy and I thought, why not, right? Now I know why it was not a good idea. –_

− _You know, − she starts again after some seconds of recollection, now looking at him− is funny, my parents kept telling me how clever I was when I was a little girl but when I look at myself now… I think I was too naïve in trusting that living with some strangers would be that great, it's a fifty-fifty, from my friend's perspective it was so good, from mine… not so much− she talks about it with so much deception and resignation, 'this is it, and I have to give myself into it, drop it and to another thing I'll go'._

 _He has been silent all along, just listening, trying to understand her better, and scrambling to come up with something more to tell her._

 _She interprets this silence as an uncomfortable- don't –know- what- to –tell- you silence so she says:_

− _I'm sorry, I know she is your mom, but… I trusted too much on what she told me when we did Skype before coming here, on what I read on the profile she wrote, and she's not been that good to me, maybe, no not maybe, I'm sure is really strange to her too to have me here, but I'm explaining this from my experience, and it's really not what I expected from the pictures my mind created before coming here. −_

− _I don't know what to say, and I don't really think it's my place to discuss that, but maybe if I could talk to my mom about it…_

 _She jumps instantly at the sound of that idea. That's the last thing she wants to hear from Megan (the mom), that she has put her son against her or something like that._

− _No! – that came rather loudly− No, − she says quietly, and angles her body toward him, one leg bent and kneecap pressing into his thigh –look, − she sighs− let's be honest here… we both like each other, okay, and those days together were great, I had so much fun with you, and I thank you for that and I'm so grateful that you want to keep showing me those amazing things I'm sure are here, but… gosh−_ this is difficult, Lily, come one _− I don't think this is my place, I don't think whatever there is between us could be more that what it is now−_

 _Those words dishearten him immediately, making Lily think: '_ okay, this is it. Our goodbye. In two days we'll be strangers again, we will move on, and forget about each other, and one day in the future we will remember the other because of something silly we saw on the street that reminded of the other and then we'll continue with our lives _'._

 _Lost on her reflection, Lily hasn't noticed how he too has turned his body toward her, leg bent, knees touching now, his hand on top of her thigh, high enough for it not to be considered a between-friends gesture._

 _And the next thing she feels is the delicate press of lips over her own. His lips. Marks' lips. And it's just the softest push she has ever felt, and it's just that, lips intercalated, hers, his, hers, his and a sigh. His or hers?_

 _And to her own surprise, she adds more pressure to the kiss, her hand acting on her own, travelling from over the comforter underneath her, to his face, his cheek, caressing it slightly, where is rough with the day-old beard._

 _He opens, and her tongue is darting out to graze against his upper lip and then carefully, feathery, goes inside his mouth._

 _And it quickly escalates from there. And he, being careful as not to scare her off doesn't really do anything more. She. Is all Lily who is taking a step forward. Towards what, exactly? She doesn't really know. But she is feeling_ oh so good _in that moment that doesn't care._

 _And then she realizes she wants this. Whatever this is. And so she does what she has to do._

 _Their bodies change of position, but not their lips, they stay close, glued together, as if two magnets were being brought close in unison and they unite at last from both their forces._

 _She doesn't really understand why is taking him so long to put her closer, hence she acts on it._

 _In a brisk, hasty move she's straddling him._

 _He shifts his hand to her hair, clutching the wavy, chocolate colour locks and then resting it on the smooth skin of her neck. His other one, is already somewhat occupied slipping under her shirt. Slowly travelling her shape, her waist, her stomach, boldly going up, so that his thumb is touching the underside of her breast through her bra._

 _No more words are needed._

 _Both of them know what is going to happen._

 _And they want it to happen._

 _Thus they make it happen._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

−So…− Kate starts tentatively− you and Mark-mmm− doesn't really know how to continue− something more happened, then.

A little embarrassed now that _that_ part of the story came out, she just nods and with a beautiful blush booming on her cheeks and a grin threatening to slip out, she looks downcast.

Castle has stayed a total of five minutes, until he realized (or by the look Kate was giving him) that Lily would be more comfortable talking about this just with her mom. Beckett could explain a little what it is all about when they were alone.

And when her daughter has arrived to that part of the story in particular (which she expected, she had been a detective, for god's sake), she has been, too a little awkward, but then she has put herself on her daughter's feet and thought back to when she talked to her mom about 'this stuff', so she tried to sound as casual as she could.

The tranquillity Kate reflects works well on Lily who, after a moment of silence, takes a deep breath and goes on with her confessions to her mom.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna hold you, like I'm saying goodbye._

 _Her hands cover his chest over his shirt, then under it, feeling his skin curl with shivers wherever her fingertips touches. She works his tee over his torso and shoulders, up his head and down his arms, and tosses it wherever it lands._

 _He does the same with hers, already gently touching her silky warm skin._

 _Piece by piece, not a single moment for a pause to think what they're going to do, they undress each other languidly, earnestly, so sure of themselves, to the last of their clothes._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N. Well, you can say it! FINALLY! Hahah I know, and I'm so sorry. I will post (if the site works well and everything) two chapters, so you won't be left hanging with that last part of this chapter ;) Then, in the next one, at the end, I will write too an important A/N. Thank you so much!**


	9. Chapter 9

XXXXXXXXXXXX

−Was he good to you? Did you enjoy… your time with him? –Kate asks slightly embarrassed too, the conversation is going to where none of them wants it, but she sees the importance to ask that question.

−Oh god! Mom! – Lily covers her reddish face with her hands and lets a little laugh.

After a moment, Beckett hears a shy, muffled:

−Yeah, he was so gentle, mom, as if he was afraid I would break. – she says with a modest beam

Kate smiles happily, and pets her daughters' leg lovingly where it's placed beside hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A hush settles over the whole house, only the singing of the birds outside can be heard._

 _Inside the house, in Lily's room, their breathings calming down, sounding as if they were just one person._

 _Gazes that stare at each other._

 _They haven't talked, in fact the last coherent word was when Lily was trying to explain herself earlier that morning._

 _They don't really need to talk anymore. Enjoying this peaceful moment that on its own has been created._

 _It's obvious that something would be changing and Lily would have to make a decision, soon, but she doesn't think about that right now, and accepts with a soft sigh and the curl of her legs between his, the tender kiss he places on her forehead._

 _No doubt either, that this act of love they have just done meant more or less the same to both of them._

 _The tranquil moment is broken by him trying to get up quickly from the bed and saying:_

− _Oh! Oh god, when do you have to pick the girls from school? It's past one, we should have something to eat, and I don't know if you had to iron or something! – he rambles the questions and it's cute how he is worried for her._

 _She puts her hand on his chest, backing him down to rest against the cushions again, and she explains that they still have some time left._

− _I…− she starts delicately− I just want to enjoy being here with you a little more− and then hides a little of her blush in the crook of his neck._

 _Sometime later, after having cleaned themselves up a little and eaten and tidied everything, Lily is preparing the girls' snack when he says from his perch against the counter:_

− _I could come with you to pick the girls up, if that's okay with you− he doesn't really lets her answer when he continues talking – and I've been thinking… − approaching her tentatively – when my mom comes from work, we could go have dinner to the town, I know a place that you would love−_

 _In front of her now, she realizes he seems rather nervous about it, because yeah, it really looks like he is proposing going on a date, and does he think she's going to say no?_

 _A smile appears on her face, consequently relaxing him and then she agrees to go to the "non-date". But a thought occurs to her:_

− _Oh! But the timetables for the buses from town that late at night don't work at all− she says with a grimace, remembering the time one night she had to wait half an hour standing on the pole stop of the bus._

− _Don't worry about it, we'll go with my motorcycle− he says grinning proudly._

 _That is something that surprises her, as she didn't know he owned one._

− _That actually sounds really good– Lily says with a smile._

 _They stay quiet through almost all the walk to the school. He offers to carry the bag with the box with the snacks._

 _And when they are waiting for the classes to finish and the rush of all the children earnest to go to the park, she asks:_

− _Has it been a long time since you came here? −_

 _He turns to her then, rather sheepishly_

− _well… yeah, with the last year of college, and everything− he shrugs, and she kind of understands what he's saying, doesn't need more._

 _They stay close together, arms brushing, fingers that could be laced together but that are separated by inches._

 _And then the girls are out and enthusiastic their brother is there and off they go together to the little park just outside the school._

 _After one hour of games in the park and having the snack, they decide it's time to go back to the house so the girls have enough time to do their homework, play a little more and have a shower before Megan arrives and they have dinner._

 _Lilly has had the privilege to observe how Mark acts around his sisters, and how they seem thrilled about the stories he explains to them on their way back home, each girl walking on either side of him, hands clasped to their older brother's ones._

 _And she likes it. A lot._

 _Wandering hand-in-hand through the deserted streets of the little town, with the light breeze passing by and only a few all-nighters business opened at that time of the night, Mark and Lily are savouring the peace this little town carries when the night falls upon the valley where it's situated in between green mountains._

 _Absorbing these moments of calmness, they both realize the fact that they don't wish for the time to run so fast. And that thought strikes Lily, and she has the rushing need to stop, startling Mark._

 _And she kisses him with all her body, her mind. And it's not just the fact of kissing physically, it's also what the kiss, deep down, brings with it. The power it has to alter what was going to happen. To change the lives of the people feeling it, taking part in it._

 _And it's so unbelievable foolish that a single interlock of two parts of two bodies can have that much power, that we overlook it. And it saddens Lily a little that until this morning, when Mark has acted brave taking that step forward and doing it, she wouldn't have thought about it._

 _But she is so ridiculously happy right now, and she feels so overjoyed that he did it and that therefore, he changed their history._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXX_

TBC

 **A/N: Hello again! Soooooooo I hope you guys liked both of the chapters, maybe you weren't even expecting for me to update but... inspiration left me alone all this months :( and then, when my life started to rebuild the muses came to me abruptly, making my hands hurt from writing in my notebook. One important fact for that insipiration to go away was that I no longer live in the UK, so I was once again sorrounded by the spanish language, and so it was really difficult to write in english and to get it right. Well, I will not ramble much again, I just want to tell you that this story will be having 1 or 2 chapters more at least and that will be the end. I really hope you like how this story has developped itself and leave a review..? and the same as always for any mistakes that I'm sure are somwhere in here, constructive reviews please.**

 **Thanks thanks thanks a lot!**

 **Anna.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: a little reminder: italics for flashbacks when Lily was away. I've added part of a paragraph that was included in the last chapter, I've decided to copy it here so you can have all the scene complete. Hope you like it! Anna.**

 _XXXX XXXX XXXX_

 _He led her, hands interlaced, swinging in the space in between._

 _The little coffee house that offered different menus to eat just outside the shopping centre is a place where in the weeks she had been going around on her own, she has passed by but never really paid attention to what it was. Now, from the outside, she could see the tables with candles that peppered the space with a cosy kind of ambient._

 _The quiet voice of Mark startles her:_

 _I've come here a few times for lunch, never for dinner, the meals are great and I thought you might like it... but if you don't fancy what they have or anything we can just− She stops him there._

 _No. It's perfect. −Lily says convinced, a smile splitting on her face._

 _And pulls him into the bistro after her._

 _After they have had a quiet dinner, savouring every inch of the great food and the peaceful company of each other, with their table illuminated by the candlelight, plates already gone, only the circles of condensation left behind from their glasses, they remain looking at one another._

 _Mark suddenly inches forward, stretches out his hand, and in a calm move he places it on Lily's cheek, thumb delicately caressing the underside of her eye. She wriggles on her seat and is gliding ahead on the table too, elbows opened to her sides, where she can be comfortable enough._

 _His warmth radiates off of him and waves its way in between the little space that exists now separating them. She just has to move an inch closer, and their lips are meeting, like the soft caress he placed on her cheek, the tender interlock of their lips is so comfortable, the harmony of the movements as if they had been doing it for some time now. A connection, Lily thinks. A connection she has never felt with any of the few other boys she had kissed before._

 _It's ending way too soon when the waitress is explaining they will be closing in ten minutes with a smile and the 'invitation' to pay for the bill and have a good night._

 _They decide wordlessly it's time to go. He pays. She says, next time on me, but quickly realizes that maybe that next time will be the last time. While he pays, she wanders off thinking about that, yet when she feels the hand at her back, turns around and sees his relaxed features, smiling, eyes crinkling with delight, she waves off those thoughts and commits herself to not think about that and just enjoy their night._

 _Wandering hand-in-hand through the deserted streets of the little town, with the light breeze passing by and only a few all-nighters business opened at that time of the night, Mark and Lily are savouring the peace this little town carries when the night falls upon the valley where it's situated in between green mountains._

 _Absorbing these moments of calmness, they both realize the fact that they don't wish for the time to run so fast. And that thought strikes Lily, and she has the rushing need to stop, startling Mark._

 _And she kisses him with all her body, her mind. And it's not just the fact of kissing physically, it's also what the kiss, deep down, brings with it. The power it has to alter what was going to happen. To change the lives of the people feeling it, taking part in it._

 _And it's so unbelievable foolish that a single interlock of two parts of two bodies can have that much power, that we overlook it. And it saddens Lily a little that until this morning, when Mark has acted bravely taking that step forward and doing it, she wouldn't have thought about it._

 _But she is so ridiculously happy right now, and she feels so overjoyed that he did it and that therefore, he changed their history._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXX_

They are all having dinner together on the table. And Kate is enjoying it. A lot. Like she is supposed to. It had been difficult to adapt to a new routine when Lily was gone. At first not even realizing the fact that she was expecting her to show up every afternoon for dinner. So yes, she is delighted while it lasts, because certainly being a mother is the best thing she has experienced. Ever. And sharing this adventure with Castle has been a great journey but it has also its perks. Their kids grow up so fast it's been one ache she hasn't got rid of.

As winter turns into spring, when everything is almost back to normal again- well with the boys away spending their last two days of spring vacation in a camp invited by some of their friends' parents and Lily having as she has said, the best time with her step-sister Alexis taking care of the babies just two streets down of the loft, and "not sleeping much, 'cause the babies require so much attention, you should know, Mom".

That's when Rick and Kate find themselves sitting quietly on the couch, side by side, deciding on what to do about the phone call she has just put an end on.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _So... I think that went well, right? − he says, shy, after the quiet ride from town to the house._

 _Yeah− she answers on a breath, hushed, mindful of the family sleeping upstairs._

 _Not wanting to say good night yet,_

 _Do you− are you...? − they say at the same time. A chuckle escapes from her lips and she looks up through her lashes, biting her lip, coy._

 _With a gesture, he wordlessly tells she should talk first._

 _I was wondering if you would like to stay for a while with me in the armchairs... maybe we could make us some decaffeinated tea? − she proposes._

 _A beam rises on his face and with a nod, he makes his way to the kitchen._

 _When she is starting to nod off with her head upon his shoulder, he decides it's time for them to go to sleep._

 _With tenderness, he touches her arm and she quickly opens her eyes, startled._

 _It's past midnight, we should go to bed− he says, gazing down to where her head is resting and her wide eyes are staring back at him._

 _A nod is all he gets for an answer._

 _They make their way upstairs, preparing themselves for bed in the same bathroom, awkward domesticity in all of this._

 _He follows her into her bedroom, aware that both his mom's and his sister's doors are closed. He shuts her door after him, the soft click resounding onto her room._

 _What...?− she starts to say, but he doesn't let her finish, catching her hand, he pulls until she is in front of him and kisses her._

 _With a sharp breath, she pulls back, stares at him, and then launches herself to him, and the kiss deepens and it's all happening so fast again that he has to stop and drag himself out of her arms, Lily looks at him with a touch of disappointment_

 _They are sleeping; we shouldn't do anything tonight− he explains_

 _That downs on Lily and she touches her lips with the fingertips of her hand, hiding the little grin that threats to escape._

 _Right − she answers. −Well then, good night Mark− and goes to pull back the duvet of her bed, taking her pyjamas on her hand she turns around and finds that he is still there. Knowingly, she starts to change into her comfy clothes._

 _Oh...− he starts to gesture to the door− maybe I should just go and− his eyes widen as if he has not seen everything mere hours ago, opens the door and closes it quietly behind him._

 _Lily finishes changing and is putting the covers over herself when she hears the doorknob turning and the door opening._

 _Neither says anything._

 _He turns off the light and goes straight to the bed where she is lying, she accommodates herself so he has enough room and when they are both pleased and comfy, he says a quiet good night, her soft hum and nestle into his neck is okay for him._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXX_

−Well, I believe we should tell Lily− Castle, tentatively, is the first to break the silence after the conversation with Mark.

−No! he told us please not to do it − she says not so sure either

−Kate, come on, do you really think is a good idea for him to show up and Lily not to know anything about it? – Castle asks her

She narrows her eyes, suspicion on them

−What you would prefer is for him not to show up at all.

The silence that settles all over again is her answer.

And then a sigh,

−In some way, he hurt Lily and I don't want that with his "visit'' he hurts her more, I suppose it was hard enough for her to leave him and say goodbye− Castle looks at her with all that honesty on his eyes she just has to stop and think this whole thing through.

−I…− Kate sees how his sigh deflates his shoulders and really, she can understand what he is saying.

And so Castle goes on and she can't deny that he is right.

−She looks so happy now, seems to have moved on from everything and start looking for things to do, to start again, and I'm not saying he shouldn't come here, but at least we could tell her so she can have the time to think about this, to expect something. We can give her that, right? – and it's just right at that moment that their daughter enters through the door.

−Hi mom, hi dad! – Lily says cheerfully, smacking a kiss on both their cheeks.

She flops right in between them

−What were you talking about, why those serious faces? − she asks looking back and forth from one another.

Castle's eyes widen and he glances to Kate as he looks for an excuse to tell Lily.

−Umm...− Kate tries to start− we... we were just, umm...− she purses her lips in thought, not really being subtle, and Lily catches up on it.

−What. What happened? − she regards them with expectation, thoughtful, already looking for something that could have happened.

−Mark called− Castle is surprised to hear, still fishing for something to say.

−I'm sorry, what? − Lily answers cold sober

−Mark, from the family you worked for, in Wales. He called. −Kate repeats genuinely.

Lily, always so determined, says without some kind of feeling on her face,

−What did he had to say?

−He told us not to say anything to you, and we were discussing that and you just came in and I'm sorry− Kate adds sincerely

−Mom, what did he want, why to call you? − she asks

Castle clears his throat before Kate can respond to that and takes her place

−He is coming here− he lets a few seconds pass by, and when he sees the words already forming on his daughter's lips he continues− to see you−. He says swallowing the bump that has created in his throat.

Lily is abruptly standing up and pacing the space in front of the sofa. She doesn't say anything. With a hand on her hip and the other touching her chin and mouth, she appears lost in thought when she turns to them and says:

−Why? Did he say why he wanted to see me? − she asks serene, to her parents' surprise.

−No, −Kate answers this time − he just said he is coming in three days, his plane arrives on Tuesday afternoon−

To say both Rick and Kate were surprised about this call, didn't even know how the kid got Kate's number, was an understatement. But now watching their daughter take this news in such a calm attitude has them shocked with amazement.

Lily sits slumped again on her seat on the sofa, bracing herself with the forearms against thighs, hands covering her face, waves of hair hiding her visage.

The gazes Rick and Kate give each other and the unmistakable meaning of them has Rick standing up and going to the kitchen so he can prepare a snack, leaving, therefore, his daughter to talk with Kate.

−I can't believe this, Mom −she hears. −I really can't− Lily repeats, turning her head and looking at her mother. She changes positions and lets herself fall back against the cushiony back of the soda, chin on her chest, eyes downcast, lost in her own thoughts.

Kate doesn't have any answers, still trying to understand herself what's happening, when they are both startled by a thud! coming from the kitchen, Beckett is starting to get up from her seat when they hear a slightly muffled Sorry! everything OK from Castle.

You could tell by both their eye rolls: like mother, like daughter.

−I think...− she pauses, takes a deep breath and continues −I think I'm excited about it− and with a shy smile, she looks to her mom. And she bites her lip, a little disconcerted, but also a little flushed, a blush rising to her cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_Taking the carpeted steps down quietly, Lily starts to hear the whispers of a conversation she's sure she shouldn't be listening to._

 _Mark is talking to his mom. About her._

 _The girls are off being noisy somewhere around the house._

 _She is just in the centre of the main hallway of the first floor, in front of the closed door of the kitchen._

 _Mark, don't tell me how I'm supposed to talk. I said those things to her because she deserves them, all right?_

 _Things can be said in a lot of different ways, and you chose the worst one_

 _Well, what's done is done. Now, let me go get our stuff._

 _What stuff? − asks Mark with a frown on his face._

 _The girls and I are going to your grandparents'. Do you want to come? − she hears Megan ask sarcastically, knowing he wouldn't come as long as Lily was there._

 _No, I think I prefer being here._

 _Oh, yes, of course, you stay with that girl, fear she might escape. −_

 _Lily stays rooted where she is, don't seem to be able to move, the girls pass by in a flurry of blonde hair, carrying some strange cloth behind them._

 _Then, the door of the kitchen opens to reveal Megan, the platinum haired woman who has made this mess a larger one._

 _Oh! and she spies on us now too. − she says passing by her side and onto the living room where the girls are._

 _Mark follows after her, with some kind of sorry face and goes up the stairs into his room._

 _Lily goes to the kitchen to get some water, and then gathers courage, enters the living room and says, loud enough for them to hear:_

 _Don't worry, by the time you get here on Sunday, I'll be gone. Thank you for everything you have given me in my stay, I hope you find someone willing to work for you a little longer._

 _She turns around and goes straight up to her bedroom, not pausing when Mark calls from his for her. She closes the door behind her and continues with the task in hand: packing everything so she can get out of here as soon as possible._

 _She knows who is it even before he speaks,_

 _He clears his throat −Did you... did you hear anything she said? − he asks from his position just inside her door._

 _Lily turns around forcefully −That's not the fact here. The case is that we talked about it, I told you not to talk to her, and you went behind my back, for what? Try to make amends between her and me? − Lily asks angrily quiet._

 _From his point of view, that hasn't been so bad. He thought he could make his mother realize how bad she had treated Lily and try to make the last few days for her here a little better. But he just made it worse. And now... now he had to fix this._

 _Hey now, I was just trying to make your stay better, so you could enjoy your last days, as I told you. But look, now... − he approaches her and takes the hand hanging by her side − now that they are going to go and you won't see them again, I think I can make your last day a good one− he trails off with a tender smile, caressing her arm, up to her cheek._

 _Lily seems to be thinking about it, but really he has her convinced the moment he draws that smile on his face._

 _Lily does too. Smile. A lot when he is around. He makes her smile even in the worst situations._

 _He makes her happy. And in one day they are not going to see each other anymore._

 _She is going far away from him. From the happiness he gives her. So yes, she is going to let him make her last day here a good one. Although she suspects that beside him, every day could be a good one._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXX_

She could say that most of her thoughts since their parents told her about Mark hasn't been about him, about how this is even possible, but it would be a lie. And she can't deny that it surprised her, but it really didn't if she thinks it through.

Her dad hasn't said anything about it, but she is waiting for him to come and give her his wisdom, and what he thinks about all of this.

Now, on Monday morning, a day before he is supposed to come, the whole family is going out. A family trip. Her mom's idea. Lily is sure, to distract her from thinking about tomorrow. But it isn't. And she is.

Wandering along her mom into the path the park has, they are both silent, content to enjoy the sing of the birdies up on the high trees, and the laughter that rings from the children playing in the playground.

Her dad and the boys had gone ahead looking for a patch of green grass that they could use to play some games with the football.

Kate thinks this is a good idea. That he had a good idea.

It seems Castle doesn't agree with her.

He thinks this will distract Lily of what she had achieved in these weeks.

It's true that she had cleared her mind about what path to follow in relation to studies, that she decided to prepare herself for something linked to tourism and being a guide, even if it was just to be in a museum. That she is sure 'she could find joy when explaining the history of our country to little kids', she came home saying.

Castle and she both agreed they could see her in that ambit, that she has always loved being able to explain to others every little piece of information she had learnt that day, thanks, also to the many family trips to the many museums New York has.

And when she came home one day all illusion and hope to have found those 'perfect' studies, they have been really proud of their little girl.

Of course, the night that Mark's call came while preparing for bed they had discussed it, about how this could affect Lily and the illusion she had won back in these weeks.

−I imagine you are still excited about his visit −Kate stops there and waits for the answer. It doesn't come so she continues− maybe... maybe a little nervous too, I suppose. − she pauses. Hangs on the silence her daughter is giving.

Lily takes a deep breath and considers the non-question her mom is asking.

Yes, yesterday she said she was kind of excited.

Okay, she might be, a little bit. Definitely nervous.

A soft _hah_! is out of her lips, her mom turns her head towards her, regards her daughter affectionately.

−Yes, I guess you could say I'm nervous− she looks from the corner of her eye to Kate. −Still excited, though− an easy smile blooms on her face, but quickly disappears when she really looks to her mom and sees the worry on her features, looking like she had in the first weeks upon her arrival.

Beckett is aware, her baby-girl (not so baby anymore) always so brilliant, has noticed the slight concern she has (Castle too, not sure if she has noticed it on him too).

Before she can start explaining their doubts, they are both startled by the ball Reece is throwing at Lily, laughing, telling her to _pass it on_ , to join them, a football match, Jake, Reece and Lily versus their parents.

Lily looks at her, she catches her look before she says anything, and gives her a wide smile.

Understood. Another time, then.

−Game on! − Kate fires back to her son, laughing and running towards them.

She turns around, walking backwards, looks at her daughter and gives a _come on_ gesture.

She has missed this.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _He doesn't tell where he is taking her. She doesn't really care. She trusts him. And it could seem strange, to trust someone with whom you haven't spent more than a few together. But she did, a lot. He could be trusted._

 _Bellevue Park could be read on the letters of the sign hung on the bars of the metal gate. She knew this park, had come with the girls one afternoon, didn't notice anything out of ordinary in it._

 _But now. Now he is leading her towards a section of the park she hadn't seen._

 _It's beautiful._

 _He stops after taking some steps up to a rounded area, formed of a fountain in the middle of it, and wooden benches spread around it._

 _The trees up high, meeting their branches in some kind of leaves mattress, where in between some beams of sunlight cross through them and can be seen in a dancing reflex in the transparent water of the fountain._

 _It's fascinating how the trees, birds and lights play, creating a relaxed, placid atmosphere among them._

 _Lily breaks the silence_

 _Thank you− she squeezes the hand surrounding hers. She shifts and places herself in front of him. Pushes up on her tiptoes, levelling herself, and says just shy of his lips − thank you so much− she ends with a hushed tone, in line with the quiet ambient where they were. She pecks his lips then. He drops the hand holding hers and places it on her cheek, anchoring them together for a few more seconds._

 _They break the connection a little breathless._

 _You are very welcome, my love −he responds in the same quiet voice, not even caring the term of endearment that emerges from his mouth without his consent._

 _She is his love. There's nothing wrong with that._

 _They are eating some sandwiches he had brought in a bag, along with some cut fruit and two bottles of water. He had taken them to a picnic site inside the park after some alone-time on the benches in front of the fountain._

 _They were now surrounded by families, children running wild through the green park, laughter resounding._

 _He is explaining how he used to come here all the time with his mother and sisters when they were younger. Sharing stories from his childhood. She unravels some of hers too. And it feels good._

 _He disrupts a moment of quietness, each gazing around the pleasant ambience._

 _I thought I could take you to the airport tomorrow− he says casually from his spot by her side._

 _She is really not surprised by it; she was even expecting it._

 _Her honest answer −I would like that− makes him smile softly at her, pushing gently at her shoulder. She shifts to lean against his chest, his arm coming to rest naturally on her stomach._

 _A while later, they find themselves at home again, it's late, they have spent most of their afternoon at the park, relaxing, wandering around, with him showing all the secret places he used to go when needed a break from everything. She is in love with it._

 _With him?_

 _For sure, in love with the manner in which he details every story, how he hooks her with each word he voices._

 _Settling on his bed facing the TV he has installed on the wall, they opt for something neutral, just some program about redecorating houses. No more words than the typical comments about the couples in the program and so, Lily finally falls asleep._

 _He carefully stands up, lays her down on his bed in a more relaxed position, and goes to prepare what he had in mind since this morning._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

On Tuesday morning Lilly shuffles out of her room rubbing away the sleep from her eyes.

She admits to herself that yesterday's all day out had her a little tired.

She goes downstairs where Jakey and Reece are explaining enthusiastically their camp trip to dad.

Mom nowhere to be seen.

Dad diverts his gaze from the boys to Lily, chimes a _good morning Lilypad_ and a soft smile to her.

Her murmured _morning dad_ is uttered on her way to the fridge, she takes the cold bottle of milk, prepares herself a glass and saunters towards her parent's bedroom, where she supposes her mom is.

She finds her inside their walk-in closet, hands on her hips. She turns at the sound of footsteps and curves a loving smile when she sees her daughter.

−Hi sweetheart− Kate greets her− Need something?

Lily sits heavily on the cushioned bench they have against the wall and curls her legs underneath her, getting comfortable.

With a shake of her head, she asks− nothing. What are you doing? − she asks curiously.

−Just looking for an old summer dress I had, red with white dots.

Kate describes, losing herself in the thought of how the dress had a beautiful cleavage, of which Castle couldn't take his eyes off.

She is pulled out of her reverie by a throat clearing.

Right. Lily.

−Hey, what's wrong baby? − she asks tenderly walking to where her daughter is sitting.

She starts, −Would you...− pauses, thinks, and starts again− Would you give me a ride to the airport? I want to pick him up. − she finally ends saying.

Lily doesn't have to wait long to hear her mom's answer

−Yeah, of course. I think he said he would arrive at LaGuardia around midday. Are you sure you want to go to the airport? − Kate asks, rounding her mouth to one side, waiting.

Lily's proposition had really surprised her, but she respected it and what could go wrong, right?

The thing is, she had to tell Castle and he thinks that this could go wrong. But they had to wait, and see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _She wakes to the feeling of tender caresses on her cheek. Something soft covers her against the chill of the night. Green eyes are the first thing she sees when she peels her own open. Mark is crouching beside her pillow, smiling at her with that warm smile of his that could melt ice._

 _Hi− she murmurs, voice rough with sleep − slept a lot?_

 _He is already shaking his head_

 _Don't worry, you slept just enough_

 _Enough? − she asks curiously, now more alert, supporting herself on her elbow, eyebrows furrowing together._

 _Yes, I prepared dinner, come on− he says standing up, and reaching forward to take her hand, helping her up._

 _Okay− she hums not that convinced._

 _The door to the kitchen is closed, Mark places himself behind her and tells her she should close her eyes, she looks at him, rather confused, he sighs and says:_

 _It's a surprise, come on− and ties a soft cloth over her eyes and around her head._

 _She hears the door opening and him going away and coming again to her side, behind her, he takes the blindfold out and she hears herself gasp at the vision._

 _The gentle glow of lit candles gives the square wooden table a restaurant look, with a white table cloth and two sea-blue plates on top of it, and the amazingly good smell that may be coming from the pot in the oven._

 _This is beautiful− Lily says to him with kind eyes, mouth still on an 'o' shape left by the surprise._

 _She looks toward him, entering deeper into the kitchen, brushing the table cloth delicately with her hand._

 _Rather sheepishly he answers:_

 _I wanted to make your last dinner here as special as I could and... he gestures widely to the things he has prepared− this is it._

 _She goes straightforward, places her hand on his cheeks and kisses him intently, his arms coming to catch her._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

−I'm just saying that whatever happens, we have to be there for Lily, you know that− Beckett says in a hushed tone. Her arms crossing under her breasts, not in an angry way but in that position, he has seen many times during her detective years, later as captain and then as a mother, commandment.

And it's not like she has been taking all the decisions in this parent- adventure that started with Lily, on the contrary, she was full of doubts and fears on their first steps as parents together that he had been able to resolve, always knowing he had her back.

But now, now she seemed so sure of this, of how this, him, can bring happiness to their daughter again. And he doesn't disagree but

−I only think we should be more careful, Kate. I'm not denying he can be good for Lily − a brow rising upwards has him sighing and telling the truth− okay, you know me− he shrugs his shoulders− I've been always so protective of Alexis and Lily when it came to boys and this stuff and I will be the same with the twins because girls can also be very mean, you know, and I just don't want anyone get hurt- he finishes in a rush.

Kate is hiding the little stretch upwards of her mouth behind her fingers, but she can't resist so she places herself in front of him, closer now, in the intimacy of their bedroom, interlaces her fingers behind his neck, caressing the baby soft hairs at his nape and presses her upturned lips to his, he relaxes, sighing softly, breaths mingling, and settles his hands on her waist, caressing her over the cottony, comfy t-shirt she is wearing.

He puts a little more pressure, opens his mouth, knowingly, strokes her lips with his warm tongue, she opens immediately, letting herself go for a few seconds.

Their kiss ends far too soon for his taste and he lets out a quiet groan of disappointment, to quench his discontentment she pecks him once more before finally separating from him and continuing their needed talk.

−Listen, I get it but don't anticipate things, just let the flow follow its own path, all will be put into place. Just be happy for Lily when she is and be there for her when she isn't, and all will be alright− she ends with her kind eyes and a tender caress on his chest.

His nod is her answer before she kisses him once more, waiting

−Okay− he sighs− Okay, I can do this − she smiles against his lips and frees herself of his embrace, listening as he groans once more of her walking away.

−Come one babe, I'm going to take Lily to the airport and we will see how this goes, just stay put, okay? do something to entertain the boys − she pauses, and then − and you for that matter− he furrows his brows as she smirks, turning her back to him, she lets a soft laugh and starts walking to the living room with a

−Bye Castle, have fun with dad boys! −

He can hear the boys mumbling their byes to her and the murmurs of Lily talking to Kate, then the click of the door being closed.

He takes a deep breath and puts on a smile, goes out to where the boys are watching the tv, saying loudly and spreading his arms wide

−Who wants to play laser tag, huh?− with a playful smirk, wiggling his eyebrows.

The boys jump up at the chance to beat their father

−The game is on! −Jake shouts

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N: Two more chapters to go. Hope you are still enjoying this despite my not regular updates.**

 **Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes- I know the site doesn't always accept the** **'−' I write to start conversations, so I'm sorry, I edit every time I see this, but it doesn't change.**

 **Anna.**


End file.
